By Any Other Name
by Ability King KK
Summary: Clair gets a visit from a certain masked magician who has a very important question for her.  The very FIRST OFFICIAL Neiryushipping fic!


**Here it is. My fifth Will one-shot. With this one-shot, I will officially have the most one-shots staring everyone's favorite masked psychic. This one-shot will also be the first that focuses on Neiryushipping otherwise known as Will x Clair.**

**-:-**

Clair was sitting at her desk in her office at the Blackthorn Gym, filling out the paperwork she had to do due to being the head of her clan. As she continued with the paperwork, her mind drifted to a certain purple-haired magician and the last time she saw him. Ever since that time her cousin found out they were together, he has done all that he could to keep them apart. Luckily, Lance seemed to have underestimated Will.

"Thinking about me again, babe?"

Clair jumped a little at the sudden voice. She turned to see a grinning Will standing behind her.

"Damn it, Will! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" scolded Clair, glaring at the masked man. "And how did you escape Lance's wrath."

"But it's so much fun! As to your second question, Bruno supports us so he usually distracts Lance for me when I need to see you!" exclaimed Will. "So…thinking about me?"

"What makes you think I was thinking about you?" challenged the Blessed Dragon User, trying to hold down a blush. Will seemed to be the only one who could bypass the walls she built up over the years.

"You were smiling. The only time you ever seem to smile is when you're battling or thinking of me and since you're not doing the former…"

"…Sh-Shut up."

"Ha! I win!" cheered Will, pumping a fist in the air.

"Will, as much as I enjoy your company, I need you to leave so I can finish this paperwork," sighed Clair.

"Actually, I came here so I could ask you a question," said Will, looking serious.

Clair raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Will was serious, but when he was, it was usually for a good reason. She set down her pen and turned to her boyfriend.

"What is your question, Will-honey?"

"If we were to get hitched, would you take my name?"

Clair froze and her eyes widened a bit. Surely Will wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Wh-What? Ar-Are y-you really…"

"Calm down, Clair! As much as I love you, we've only been together for about six months. It is way to early for us to actually get married," said Will, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Then why did you ask that question?" demanded Clair, smacking Will upside his head. She was both relieved and a little sad that he wasn't proposing.

"It was a hypothetical question. Now back on topic, would you take my name? Take your time to think it over."

The Blessed Dragon User thought about it. As clan head, she really should keep her name and have Will take the name Pendragon. On the other hand, Will was from a clan himself, granted it wasn't exactly the same as her own clan, but it was a clan nonetheless. She would most likely have to take his name instead. She mentally cursed her cousin since she wouldn't have to deal with this sort of problem if he had been clan head instead.

"Clair?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Did you think of an answer?"

"I thought you said I could take my time?"

"…"

"I sometimes wonder about you, Will, but to answer your question, yes, I would take your name," said Clair. Will gave off a big grin after hearing that answer.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Yes, Will," sighed Clair, who was starting to get annoyed.

"Even though my last name is Voyant?"

"For the love of Arceus, Will! I said yes!" yelled the Blessed Dragon User, glaring at the Masked Magic Esper.

"You do realize that if you did marry me, you'd be known as Clair Voyant, right?" asked Will with his signature grin.

Clair was about to yell at her boyfriend again, but what he said sank in. Her eyes widened at the thought of her name being pun, all because she would marry into a family of psychics. She hung her head in defeat, but soon look back up at Will with a glare.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Pretty much. Figured I should let you know about it since I know you are not really a fan of being humiliated," said Will, scratching the back of his head. Clair's eyes widened at what Will said.

"Do not think for one moment that I would be humiliated by you or anything you did!" exclaimed Clair as she grabbed the Psychic Elite by the jacket and pulled him closer. "If I was, I would have left you a long time ago."

"Good point," grinned Will. "Hey! I've got an idea! Why not just hyphenate the names? You'd be known as Clair Pendragon-Voyant! That way, you can still be a part of your clan and people won't make fun of you because of your name!"

Clair rolled her eyes. Leave it to Will to come up with such an idea. She then pulled him into a kiss.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," smiled Clair, leaning her forehead against his own.

"And yet you still love me!" said Will with a grin.

Clair rolled her eyes again and then pulled Will into a fiery kiss. The Masked Magic Esper smiled stupidly once they broke apart for oxygen. He then started to pull her towards the bedroom.

"Will…" said Clair in a warning tone.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes. And don't try to deny it, you know I can read people easily!" grinned Will. Clair could only blush a bit at how right his first statement was.

For the rest of the night the two enjoyed each other's company in each other's arm after a few heated sessions of passion.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**I am, unfortunately, the type of person who doesn't really think things through when coming up with ideas and this one-shot shows a prime example. When I came up with Will's surname and clan, I went with Voyant since it tied in with the whole Psychic-type deal. Later on, I was trying to think of who would be best suited for Will as a girlfriend. I went with Clair 'cause their personalities just seem to click and I could "torture" Lance at the same time. It wasn't until a few months after I had everything set in stone did I realize that if Clair truly got with Will that her name would become a pun.**

**It's really too late to go back and change everything, but at least some fun can be had with this.**


End file.
